


一个普通的夏夜

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: schmutzig脑洞1（3P） [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 家道中落脑洞第二弹少年yycm的烦恼3P背景下的豆x天的场合 牛x天大量提及与真人真事没有一越南盾的关系，全是我胖虎思想肮脏，都是我胖虎的错两个嘴硬的沙雕少年的纠结基本没肉





	一个普通的夏夜

**Author's Note:**

> 他们的身体紧紧纠缠在一起，就像他们的命运，注定影响着对方，也被对方所影响。  
> 但宇野却觉得他们正在渐行渐远。

门铃被连续按了两次。

宇野昌磨知道，这是金博洋来找他了。他用已经发出罢工信号的大脑勉强思考了一秒到底要不要去开门，而他还在隐隐作痛的腿已经先于大脑做出了决定。

晚上的演出结束后陈巍便一溜烟跑得没影儿，大概是去找他的女单新朋友们玩了。因为刚才演出时的意外，在更衣室里，大家纷纷过来询问宇野有没有受伤，他一一认真答了。而他最牵挂的那个人，却站在更衣室的另一个角落里低头刷着手机，好像全然没有注意到这边的盛况。似是感应到了他的视线，金博洋抬了抬头，看向宇野所在的方向。但他的眼神又空洞得很，也不知道到底在想什么，片刻之后便又把视线移回了手机屏幕。

一群人推推搡搡嬉笑打闹地往更衣室外面挤，宇野一边与友野交谈着，一边艰难地越过人群，偷着望了一眼攥着手机磨磨蹭蹭地低着头走在最后面的金博洋。

他和他之间仿佛隔着万水千山。

第一个走出更衣室的宇野刻意在门口的走廊上站定，一边面色如常地和友野有一搭没一搭地说着话。友野似乎有些疑惑，但还是乖乖地也跟着站在了前辈的身侧。参加演出的成员们鱼贯而出，最后一个走出来的是金博洋。宇野故作无意的往他的角度瞥了一眼，不想金博洋毫无征兆地露出和他平时一样的、有些傻呼呼的笑容，对宇野举起右手——

他们轻轻击了一下掌。

掌心相触只是一瞬间的事，还没来得及感受对方的温度，金博洋便把手缩了回去，还对一旁站着的友野点了点头，友野也连忙对这位前辈微微鞠躬示意。

不知道有多少双眼睛有意无意地注意着这边发生的小场景。

“关系真好啊。”不知是谁说了一句。于是大家都发出了善意的轻笑，金博洋也跟着大家傻笑起来。

然而宇野知道，这个在别人看来无比普通、甚至都称不上亲切的击掌，是他们之间的秘密——

他们会在闪光灯所不及的地方拥抱在一起。

虽然心的距离似乎比原来更远了，但至少在身体接触方面有了飞跃的进步，宇野自嘲地想着。

此时，在宇野的房间，被让进门来的金博洋穿着橙色的T恤和黑色老头裤，没有戴帽子，刚洗过的头发有些凌乱，刘海软软地垂在额前。此时的他看上去乖顺沉静，和场上那个活泼健气的、有些调皮的少年完全不同。宇野注意到他脖子上除了他一直戴着的金花生之外，还挂着一根银色链子，吊坠是从自己之前送给他的项链上拆下来的。他倒是没有料到金博洋会戴那根项链——哪怕换了链子……

哪怕只是在自己面前。

“明天有什么安排吗？”鉴于沙发和椅子上都被他放了行李，宇野示意金博洋直接坐到床边。

“satoko她们说带我去逛Lucua。”金博洋把玩着他一直攥着的手机，眼睛没有离开过黑暗的屏幕，像是在等待着什么。

宇野完全不知道Lucua是什么地方。

对于大阪他并不熟悉；其实即使是在名古屋，提到大商场，他也几乎没有印象。

“唔。”于是他随口应道，“博洋和她们相处得不错啊。我们国家的女单。”

金博洋抬起头，给了他一个奇怪的笑。

“昌磨君和俄罗斯姑娘相处得也不错啊。”他指了指手机，“没看到网上的评论吗？大家都说你们的节目有多美呢。”

说完，他似是觉得有些后悔，又马上接道：“抱歉。我没有立场这么说吧。”

“别介意。”宇野简单地答道。金博洋用这种语气说话令他其实有些窃喜：自从他们发生了超出正常范围的关系以来，金博洋便很少表露对他的想法了，无论是什么方面。他这是在吃醋吗，为了我？他暗暗想着。

作为这次演出的中心人物，诸事缠身的宇野也才掐着点回到自己房间不久，还没来得及洗澡。虽然觉得把金博洋这样一个人晾在房间里有些怠慢，但宇野绝对不会在自己还是脏兮兮的情况下碰他。于是他径自拿了换洗衣物，对金博洋说等他一会儿。金博洋自然只会闷声答应。

金博洋进门之后，宇野便注意到他的嘴唇有些干，可能是天气太热的缘故。进卫生间前，他便转头对他嘱咐：

“冰箱里有饮料。博洋渴了的话就自己拿吧。”

“哦——好。”金博洋已经摁亮了手机屏幕，头也不抬地应道。

宇野在心里叹了一声。果然，待他走出卫生间时，金博洋依旧坐在原来的地方没有挪窝，也没有去拿水。宇野把毛巾往架子上一搁，走到冰箱旁，从里面拿出一瓶冰水，又从旁边的小吧台拿了两个玻璃杯，自己倒了半杯喝了一些，又倒了半杯，往金博洋的方向走去。

金博洋抱着手机，飞速地敲着键盘，不知在干什么，唇角还带着微笑。“还是喝点水吧——”宇野把杯子递给金博洋，却在走近时瞥见了金博洋的手机屏幕——是LINE的聊天界面。虽然看不清具体聊天的内容，但他清楚地看到了他很熟悉的那个头像，和那个由一串英文字母加数字组成的、再普通不过的id。

那是羽生结弦的私人帐号，没有加几个人。

听见了宇野的声音，金博洋抬起头，脸上还带着因为和羽生聊天而露出的笑容——是一种他不会在宇野面前露出的笑容。他道着谢，伸出手去接玻璃杯，但宇野把杯子攥得很紧，并不打算让他接过。

几乎是在看到金博洋的笑容和羽生的id的瞬间，宇野的心便坠到了谷底。他向来知道比起羽生，对金博洋那样温柔的、被金博洋那样爱恋着的羽生，他几乎毫无胜算，即使他在身体方面占了先机；但他心里也会偶尔涌起一些希望，金博洋的心里应该也有他的位置吧，只有一点都好。

在今晚的演出意外时，他清楚地看到了金博洋眼神里对他的关切；之后金博洋也一直在注意他，这让演出后偷偷刷了社媒上的评论的宇野几乎可以说是心花怒放，虽然脸上依然是不咸不淡的表情。博洋是很关心我的——这样的认知令他无比满足。

然而现在，在他的房间，在他的床上，从进房间开始便一直十分拘谨的金博洋却因为和羽生的聊天而露出了真心的、甜美的笑容。他本来还暗自期望金博洋能问问他的情况，哪怕只是随口一问也好。

但金博洋的心里果然只有羽生。

“又是他吗。羽生前辈。”宇野几乎没有在和金博洋独处时提到过羽生，但此刻内心无可抑制的嫉妒已经取代了他一直以来的冷静，“果然只有羽生前辈才能让博洋这样笑吧。”

“我——”金博洋有些不忿，似是在忍耐着什么，“请随意吧。如果要这么想的话。”

他甚至都懒得对我作解释。宇野心想。

“博洋的身体是真的很不听话呢。”宇野把杯子往旁边的桌上重重一放，杯子里的水都溅了出来，“明明心里想着的是羽生前辈，却还要来找我。”

他扯开了自己的浴袍带子，把本就穿得随便的浴袍往地上一丢：

“倒是很好奇，博洋对谁的床上表现更满意呢？——啊，不用回答，肯定是他吧。毕竟你这样爱他。”

金博洋的眼神在宇野腿上的红印上停留了几秒。这块红印明天就会变成淤青，和宇野身上因为摔跤和碰撞而产生的大大小小的淤青一样。

宇野自己也清楚他期待金博洋来关心他的心思是多么矫情。作为顶尖的职业运动员，受伤是家常便饭，摸爬滚打到今日，谁没有一身伤？他是这样，金博洋也是这样——即使是站在这个项目的绝对王者地位的羽生，也是这样。

但他还是忍不住卑微地想着：请慰问我一句吧，一句就好。只要博洋能开口问我的伤，我就原谅他——不管他做了什么事。

然而金博洋移开了眼神。

“昌磨君今天……辛苦了。”他轻声说，“应该很累吧。承担了最多的责任。”

“还好吧。”没有得到想要的安慰，宇野心里嫉妒的火苗更加旺盛，“干你还是足够的。”

金博洋哦了一声，似是已经失去了说话的欲望。

他迅速脱了自己的衣服，以一种极其驯服的姿态，背对着宇野趴跪到床上。

“来吧。”他简短地说。

“转过来。面对着我。”宇野听到自己的声音冷淡地命令道。

金博洋乖顺地执行了他的命令，把自己转为仰躺的姿势，却别开了脸不去看他。

每次看到金博洋的裸体，宇野都会有一种奇妙的感慨，觉得自己是一个人到中年、成天为皱纹和肚腩发愁的丈夫，而作为妻子的金博洋仍风华正茂，散发着致命的诱惑力。但他又会很快自嘲地否定这个比喻：丈夫和妻子？他们什么时候有过那样神圣的连结。

到底是什么时候开始喜欢他的？明明一直不是多么热络的关系。来自不同的国家，有着对立的关系，从小便被认为是对方宿命的对手。为什么会喜欢上他呢？宇野也说不清楚。只知道等自己意识到这样的感情时，眼里心里就已经只有这个看着有些腼腆、却会在熟人面前展露出孩子般的傻气的青年了，再也容不下别人。

可惜自己不是能让他放下心防的人吧。

现在这样到底算是什么关系呢？宇野赌气地、毫无预告地把一根手指捅进金博洋自己翘起的屁股里，毫不意外地摸到了润滑剂。金博洋总是会自己细致地准备好，把自己像一盘被精细烹制的菜肴一样送到他的床上来，好像他们之间只存在着纯粹的身体关系。

宇野不想这样。

他想和金博洋一起在浴室里清洗自己，笑闹着把花洒怼到对方身上，用肥皂泡抹对方一脸；他想要金博洋缠在他身上，而他帮他扩张，听他的轻哼，从一开始的疼痛到被戳中敏感点时的难耐与邀请；他想让金博洋亲吻他的嘴唇，用小鹿般的眼神看他，求他插进来满足他。

这些事，他只会和羽生做吧？

今天的金博洋的身体像白璧一样纯洁无瑕，完全没有第二个人的痕迹。宇野却想起他第一次在金博洋身上看到羽生留下的痕迹的时候，那种被嫉妒席卷的心情——这对他而言还是全新的体验，他之前好像从未对什么事如此在意。羽生似乎完全没有想要掩饰自己对金博洋的占有欲，他在金博洋身上留下的吻痕像他本人一般带着不容反驳的气势，耀武扬威地嘲笑着宇野的胆怯——明明先把人睡了，却不敢更进一步地表露自己的心迹，把他们的关系弄得像现在这样不上不下。

他想把金博洋完全填满，旁人完全不能进入分毫；想用自己的性器把他钉死在床上，让他嘴里只能叫自己的名字，眼里心里都只有自己的身影；想射得他浑身都是自己的东西，让他身上全是自己造成的痕迹，让别人一看就知道他是他的所有物；想把他做到全身脱力，完全没法出门，这样就能隔绝别人对他窥视的眼神——

但真正进入的时候，他还是用了套子；他舔过金博洋的脖颈，感受着他因快感和恐惧而产生的颤抖，却没有真的咬下去。毕竟金博洋明天上午还要和朋友出门，他不想让金博洋在别人面前难堪，或在这样炎热的天气只能穿有领的衬衫来遮掩。

金博洋在他的床上非常安静，即使是被做到高潮，发出的也不过是小猫般轻细的呻吟；偶尔被宇野讽刺了，也从不回嘴。但之前和金博洋的多次性爱经历和细致的观察，让宇野非常熟悉他的反应，他完全知道他怎样的表情和哼声代表他其实很爽，或是疼痛。嘴上说着要干死他，却时时注意着他的反应，只要金博洋表现出不舒服的样子，便马上调整自己的动作。

我也是够没出息的。宇野在心里苦笑。

他们的身体紧紧纠缠在一起，就像他们的命运，注定影响着对方，也被对方所影响。

但宇野却觉得他们正在渐行渐远。

 

一切结束后，宇野按着金博洋不让他动，自己拿了湿巾帮他做了简单的清理。他瞥了一眼床头的电子钟，凌晨一点半。

“我还是先回自己房间吧。”金博洋挣扎着要起身。

“在这里先睡一会儿吧。”宇野发现自己的怒气似乎已经烟消云散——他根本无法真的对金博洋生气。

“可是——”

“博洋和satoko酱她们约了几点？”

“说是早上九点大家先在楼下一起吃早饭……”

“那就先睡吧。我早晨六点叫你。”虽然其实很想让他睡到约定的时间，但还是要给他留出足够的整理自己的时间，而且清晨六点足够早，能让在回房途中遇到熟人的几率尽可能小；即使遇到了，清晨六点走在酒店走廊上也比凌晨两点好解释得多。

“抱歉……”金博洋的声音越来越轻，最后几乎轻不可闻，“实在太困了……”

为什么要道歉呢？为了睡在我的身边？

他大概是真的累了，合眼后不过片刻，呼吸便平稳起来，大约是已经进入睡眠。宇野坐在床边，轻手轻脚地帮他拉好被子。看着他形状美好的唇线，手已经伸了出去，却又停在了半空中。他知道金博洋睡得其实很浅——至少在他面前是这样。他担心来自自己的触碰——哪怕这般轻微——会让本就睡得不踏实的金博洋从梦中惊醒。

他在他深深迷恋着的羽生的怀里会睡得更安稳吗？

宇野站起身来，从放在沙发上的、自己常背的黑色双肩包里拿出一个白色信封，里面放着他前段时间特意找人在中国的银行办的JCB和银联的联名信用卡。他知道金博洋习惯把钱包放在裤子口袋里，便从地上捡起方才被金博洋自己丢在地上的那条老头裤，果然在左边裤袋里摸到了他的钱包。宇野把那张刻着金博洋的名字的信用卡塞进了他的钱包，但他知道，金博洋其实从来没有动用过他给他的卡。

他思索一番，拿过手机点开了LINE，给金博洋发了一条消息：

_和satoko酱她们逛街的时候，如果要给她们买东西或者请她们吃饭，就用这张卡吧。就当是我请她们。_

消息发送成功，金博洋放在床头柜上的手机屏幕也亮了，显示出刚收到的来自宇野的信息。宇野愣愣地盯着自己手机界面上绿色的消息泡看了几秒。他把金博洋的钱包塞回他裤子的左边口袋，打算把裤子叠好放在他的枕边时，却发现右边口袋里似乎也有东西，在被移动时发出呲啦呲啦的声响。他犹豫了一会儿，还是把右边口袋里的东西掏出来了——是一个贴着PLAZA的封条的薄薄的白色纸袋，右下角用应该是酒店房间配的黑色粗圆珠笔写着“しょうまへ”。有些歪歪扭扭的日语假名，应该是金博洋本人的杰作。

宇野知道金博洋在刚到大阪的第一天晚饭后就被一群姑娘拽去逛PLAZA了，但着实没有想到他会给自己买礼物。他用有些颤抖的手指撕开深蓝色的封条：里面是一包创可贴，画着猴子图案。

宇野鼻头一酸。

他带着傻笑，隔着塑料包装，用手指摩挲着创可贴上同样傻笑着的褐色猴子。片刻之后，他把这包创可贴小心地塞回纸袋，仔仔细细地把蓝色封条贴回去，然后珍而重之地把它放进双肩包的夹层里。

将夹层的拉链再次拉上后，他从包的最外层取出一张折得整整齐齐的纸。宇野凝视着在自己的床上睡得眉头微蹙的金博洋，又低头看了看被展开的纸上记着的几个烧肉店的名字，苦笑着把纸揉做一团，丢进了旁边的垃圾桶里。

真是像纸一样乱作一团的关系啊。他想。

 

——————

**一点解释（注释比正文还长系列）：**

 

**[1] 豆送的项链**

豆经常戴的项链，是和他有赞助协议的医疗器械公司（本来以为是卖珠宝的，结果居然是卖医疗器械的）Colan Totte的产品，号称有舒缓头部肩部僵硬、促进血液循环的功效（我咋那么不信），看官网感觉是那种画风高级的中老年保健品传销了（并不（我真的不是豆黑））。

挂坠的材料是磁石。卖得不便宜，然而本来就是给豆氪金嘛，谁在乎是磁石还是棉花（？）。

项链有几款，金色+蓝色的是豆的限量联名款（什么鬼），配他那件蓝色+金色的costume。还有银色+红色，银色+黑色，金色+黑色等普通款。（为什么感觉我在打广告）这里设定他把项链送给天，基本就是变相告白。可惜他怂不敢说清，天也不是很清楚情况所以没能理解。 ~~这么怂的攻我真的受不了了，除了床上能干之外你还有什么用你自己说~~

**[2** **] Lucua**

大阪ルクア，JR大阪站旁的一个时尚商场，由JR西日本开发运营。不是阪急or大丸那种非常高档的百货，但也有比较奢侈的品牌。（反正大部分东西穷胖虎还是买不起，手动微笑.jpg）特点是有很多时尚的、在日本算是唯一的店铺。主要目标客户群是二三十岁的女性。

**[3] 天和牛发消息**

豆看到天和牛发消息的时候微笑，其实是因为天在跟牛说豆摔跤的事让他很担心，牛为了逗天开心，就跟天讲了豆小时候的糗事，天才会笑的。所以被豆用话一刺，你天总可以说是很委屈了，明明担心你小子，你居然还讽刺我？ ~~气得找猫头鹰玩去了~~

**[4] JCB**

现在是日本在国际范围内使用程度最广的信用卡组织。

中国的很多银行都发行JCB和银联的联名信用卡。

我也不知道豆是如何在他和天都缺席的情况下办成卡的，反正他是家里有皇位要继承的大佬，我说他行就行吧（如果有从事银行业的朋友看到这里，打我的时候下手轻点儿……）

而且我记得如果是联名卡的话，走JCB通道只要签字，走银联通道就还是要密码……这就很头秃了，难道让豆给天发消息说“密码是你生日”吗？傻透了……

总之这就是个全是漏洞的梗，但我就是想写塞卡。（

**[5] Plaza**

プラザ，日本首家美式药妆店模式的日用品零售商店，常见于一些中高档商场内。最初以经营海外商品而出名。

——————

其实天知道，如果他坚决希望结束他和豆的关系，豆根本舍不得为难他的，但天自己也并不是很明白到底是否愿意维持这样的关系，或者想要更进一步。天知道自己喜欢偶像牛，不知道或者不想承认自己对竹马豆也有感情。所以这里的天和豆两个人就可以说是明明爱却还要fu相伤害，梗着脖子就是不说。

这里的豆，我觉得其实很可以搞成阴郁鬼畜攻（我觉得他场上真的有这个气质）……但是我技术不行，实在搞不来这一套。而且怎么舍得对天下重手嘛，只要他皱皱眉，哭两声，我，啊不，豆的心就化了啊，怎么鬼畜得起来呢。所以就是个想要angry sex结果根本angry不起来的甜宠故事。

我觉得这个脑洞的一开始，豆就选错了路线。硬生生给自己艹了个阴郁嫉妒的人设，其实他只要上抬眼puppy eyes攻击，最好再配合一点哭唧唧，天就心软了，根本没法拒绝他的嘛 ~~（毕竟豆那么像佩奇她弟）~~ 。然而自己不争气，选错了人设，后面还怂，只敢干，不敢把话说清楚。活该被绿（不是）。

其实这个晚上，只要两人都不怂/嘴硬，一个说点好听的情话（豆：什么是情话？），一个乖乖把想送的东西拿出来，就可以快快乐乐滚床单了。然而非要把剧情搞成这种不上不下的样子，真的很差了。（明明是我差……

我现在只想写他俩把话说开了然后疯 狂 做 爱（手动微笑

~~更想写3P~~


End file.
